Beat Me Down
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Team fic. Crossover with the reality show, the most grotesque show ever to appear on the face of television, Fear Factor. I own NOTHING between these two shows. Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

He watched as the newest teams came down towards him hand in hand, their eyes narrowing once they made it to their spots just before him. Aaron Hotchner and his fiancee Emily were standing side by side, their red shirts standing out more than all the other competitors there. Derek Morgan and his on-and-off girlfriend Penelope Garcia in their matching pink shirts, purple stripes running through the blond girl's hair. Behind the first two couples stood Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau and her little brother Spencer Reid, their blue shirts hanging loosely around both their bodies. And finally came the oldest team, David Rossi and his secretary Erin Strauss. He gave a smile as every competitor looked around to their competition, their eyes narrowing on those who they knew were going to be their biggest competiton. "Hello everyone, my name is Joe Rogan. Welcome to Fear Factor."

Joe gave a smile to everyone, nodding as he introduced the teams to one another. "Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner."

The brunette couple smiled to their host.

"Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan."

The blond gave a big smile before waving to the older man. "Hi Joe!"

Joe gave a laugh before looking to the next team. "Jennifer Jareau an-"

"Its JJ."

Emily bit her lip as she rolled her eyes at the other woman's interruption. She tightened her hands around her fiancee's muscles before turning her attention back to the host.

Joe nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. "Ok, I apologize. JJ and Spencer Reid-Jareau."

Spencer smile before waving to his opposing teams.

"And finally David Rossi and Erin Strauss."

Erin nodded to the host of the show. "Nice to meet you, Joe."

Penelope hid her face in Derek's pink shirt to keep from laughing at the older woman.

"You all are here competing for our prize of 500,000 dollars today. That is ten times our usually prize amount." He smiled when he saw some of the girls jump in their spot. "But you know what that means, right? Ten times the money, ten times the fear." He turned and gestured to the pool behind him. "This pond is filled with sea water and distilled cows blood that has been sitting out behind a shed, in the blistering sun, for over five months."

Both Emily and Penelope grimaced at the smell that began wafting through the air.

Joe gave a grin as he watched the women's faces turn in disgust. "The challenge is to dive down to the bottom and pick up one of the pig stomachs that lay at the bottom. You have exactly one minute to pick up as many as you can. You go down, and whether you gt one or not, when you come back up then your teammate will dive down and take their turn. Each stomach you pick up will be placed in the bins you see floating in the center of the pond. And the only thing is, you are not allowed to use yours hands."

This time is was JJ who looked disgusted. Her jaw dropped open as her brother began to squirm at her side.

"You will have to use your mouths."

Emily fought the rolling of her stomach as Aaron stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

Joe smiled even wider as he watched all of the women try and hide in their male teammates. "We have randomly picked the order of today's challenge, and JJ and Spencer... you will go first."

JJ gave a short nod before jumping off her spot on the bench behind the first two couples.

Joe stood beside the other teams as they watched JJ and Spencer strip down to their bathing suits beside the blood filled pond. "You guys think they'll do good?"

"No."

Every head turned to Emily who gave a shrug in return. "Spencer seems a bit skiddish, and JJ is definitely too competitive to let her brother help her in any way."

Joe nodded. "So who do you think will do the best?"

Derek smiled wide before throwing his arm around his teammate's shoulders. "We are, baby!"

Aaron shook his head before tightening his arms around his fiancee's tiny body. "You're definitely mistaken."

Joe smiled at the tough looking man at his side. "You're gonna win?"

"That's right."

"And what would you do with the money?"

Emily smiled as the older man behind her set a kiss to her temple. "We have two children, and we can use it for their colleges."

"You have two kids already?"

"Yeah. Aaron has a son from a previous marriage, and I just gave birth to our baby girl."

Joe gave a slow nod. "Wow." He turned to look to the competitors that stood near the edge of the pond with their goggles on. "You guys ready?" He waited for the nods from the siblings standing side by side. "Alright. There is one minute on the clock. When your minute is up, a siren will go off and you must stop what you're doing, even if you have apig stomach in your mouth. If you have one in your mouth when the siren goes off, you must drop it. Understood?"

JJ nodded, giving a quick pat to her brother's arm before looking to the pond.

"And go!"

The teams laughed as they watched JJ dive into the pool of blood while Spencer cautiously jumped in feet first.

JJ waited as her little brother made his way down to the bottom of the pond, and she groaned as the seconds ticked by. "Come on!"

Spencer came back up and spit out the blood that made its way into his mouth. "This is gross!"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Ok, you leave it to me." She took in a breath before diving down into the blood, her hands hitting the ground fast. She groaned internally before rubbing her nose against the ground to search for the stomachs she knew she had to pick up.

The teams watched as the young girl came up with a pig's stomach between her teeth, her platinum hair now stained red. Erin Strauss felt her body shake with silent laughter as JJ spit the stomach into one of the floating bins just as Spencer dove back down.

JJ screamed when she felt the cow's blood and parts of the pig's stomach stuck between her teeth. "Ew!"

Emily's eyes closed as she let out a snort, hearing the siren blare just as Spencer spit something into the same bin his sister had.

"And time!"

After showering off the blood from their bodies, both JJ and Spencer walked back to their original spots.

Joe bit back a smile as he looked to the two. "Well, you both did pretty good. JJ, you picked up one pig's stomach. And Spencer... you picked up only one half."

Spencer's eyes widened as he looked to the host. "How is that even possible?"

Joe gave a shrug. "You might have bit down too hard while trying to keep it in your mouth." He let out a small laugh before looking to the camera. "When we come back, we'll see which team will reign supreme. Here, on Fear Factor."


	2. Chapter 2

Joe looked back to the camera with his hands rubbing together. "Alright, we're back. So far JJ and Spencer, and Derek and Penelope have gone into the pool of blood. JJ and her brother picked up one and a half pig stomach, while Derek and Penelope picked up two. And that means that D and P immediately head on to the next round."

The busty blond smiled as Derek took her into a hug. "Woo!"

Emily felt herself smile at her competitor as she jumped in her place.

"Up next, the mama and daddy."

Aaron felt his fiancee's laughter vibrate through him as they looked to the show's host. "I'm guessing that would be us."

Joe gave a nod. "You would guess right."

Emily held the older man's hand in hers as they made their way to the pond, stripping down to their matching black bathing suits. "Good thing I didn't wear white."

Joe stood by the other competitors, his eyes going to a very anxious looking JJ. "So if they get less than one and a half, JJ, then you and Spencer will automatically be going to the next round."

The blond nodded. "Better be."

Emily grinned as she watched the camera men surround the pool that they were about to enter. She looked up to her fiancee with a smile. "You ready?"

"Ready." Aaron held out a hand to the younger woman before him, his teeth shining. "For the kids?"

Emily gave an excited nod of the head, linking her ring finger with the other man's so their rings clinked together. "For the kids."

Joe looked down to the pair that stood by the pond. "One minutes on the clock. Ready, and... go!"

The brunette couple held one another's hands as they jumped in, both pale bodies swimming towards the center, their skin turning a deep crimson.

JJ frowned as the brunette mother in the pond immediately came up with a stomach in her mouth, spitting it into the bin. "She couldn't have gotten one that fast."

Joe bit back his smile before looking to the young girl. "You think she cheated?"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Emily's stomach rolled as her husband spit his pig stomach into the bin in the center of the pond. "Aaron, I dont feel so good."

Aaron quickly swam over to his fiancee, wiping some of the blood from her face to look into her eyes that hid behind the goggles. "Just duck your head under and come back up; that way I can go down and get us our third, ok?"

Emily gave a shaky nod of the head before dunking back into the blood, quickly coming back up and throwing up her lunch into the pond.

Penelope covered her mouth as she watched the older woman get sick. "Oh, poor girl."

Aaron popped back up to the surface of the pond, his upper body coming out from under the blood, only for the pig's stomach to fall from his mouth. "Damn it!"

Emily shook her head, hearing the countdown draw closer and closer towards the end. "I got it." She quickly dove down under the blood, ignoring the rolling of her stomach as she searched the ground for the final stomach they needed to get.

JJ's body shook with anger as she watched the couple in the pond. "This isn't fair. She got sick, shouldn't she be pulled out of the pool?"

"She didn't ask to be pulled out, so she stays for her chance at the money."

The blond rolled her eyes before turning to look at her brother, slapping the back of his head when she found him smiling.

"Ow!"

Her blue eyes glared before growling over to her younger sibling. "Why are you smiling?"

Spencer gave a shrug, looking back out to the pond. "They're nice people, Jay. I'm allowed to like them."

"No you're not!"

Everyone watched as the last ten seconds hit the timer, their eyes widening in shock as they saw Emily pop out from under the blood with one of the biggest stomachs hanging from her teeth.

The brunette felt bile rise in her throat as she swam over to the center of the pond, dropping the stomach right down into the bin just as the siren rang out.

"Congratulations! Emily and Aaron, you got three stomachs, and you will automatically be moving into the next round!"

Emily's eyes widened before she let out a relieved smile, letting her fiancee wrap his arms around her waist and spin her around in the red liquid.

Aaron smiled against the brunette's cheek. "We did it!"

Emily's cheeks puffed slightly before pushing herself away from the older man.

"Em?"

She gave a nod, quickly swimming away from her partner and towards the bank of the pond. "I'm just gonna go throw up again."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe smiled to the teams that stood before him. "The first part is over. Sadly, Dave and Erin were eliminated due to the fact that they caught only one heart; less than the rest of you. So," he gestured to the pairs, "three teams left."

Derek and Penelope held onto each other's hands tight, the darker man's lips finding her temple.

"For this extreme competition for ten times our regular amount of money, all events will be held today and only today. You've had a couple minutes to relax and get yourselves pumped up again, so onto the next event!"

The teams followed the host of the show for about a half a mile long walk to a new set of land, their feet causing the dirt on the ground to come up as smoke behind them.

"This is your next challenge."

Emily grimaced at the sight of the food truck with pictures of bugs plastered all over it. "Are we going to have to eat one of those bugs?"

Joe shook his head.

JJ felt herself let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

The host smiled before picking the box up from the round table in front of them. "You'll be eating these."

Every team felt their insides flip at the sight of the large bugs dancing around in a small, transparent box. "Locusts."

Spencer gagged at the sight of the de-winged insects. "That's gross."

Joe let out a laugh. "And that's why you're eating them! We've picked the order randomly, so Penelope and Derek you're going first."

The blond woman let the bile roll back down her throat before making her way over to the table. "Ok. Ready."

The host nodded. "Derek? You ready?"

Derek immediately shook his head, holding his closed fist over his mouth. "No, I can't do it, man."

"You sure?"

The darker man sighed. "Definitely sure."

Joe gave a shrug. "Ok. Derek and Penelope, I'm sorry but you are eliminated."

The two remaining teams watched as the busty blond slapped at her partner as they walked away, and Spencer quickly turned to look at the host of the show. "Does this mean we don't have to eat the bugs?"

The host gave a laugh before shaking his head. "Not at all."

Emily groaned as she fell back against her fiance. "Ugh."

"Now that you are the only two teams, the team that eats the most locusts will get to pick the order that you compete in for the next and final event."

JJ nodded her head, clapping her hands together hard. "Yeah!"

Joe felt himself laugh before nodding. "Ok. Since Spencer and JJ went first last time, Emily and Aaron, you get to go."

Emily let out a breath. "Let's get this over with."

Aaron held the brunette's hand in his as they stood before the table. "Ready Em?"

The younger woman nodded. "Ready."

"Ok you two. Aaron's going to begin by eating one and when he's done, then Emily gets her crack at it. You're gonna go back and forth, and for every one that Aaron eats, Emily's gotta match it. Emily, if you don't eat the same amount as Aaron at the end of five minutes, then you're disqualified. Got it?"

Emily nodded, looking up to the older man. "Got it."

"Go!"

Aaron took one of the agrivated bugs and immediately chomped it down, grunting at the crunch of its skin between his teeth.

Emily grimaced at the sounds coming from the older man's mouth. "You done?"

Aaron nodded.

Joe gestured his finger in a 'come here' motion. "Open your mouth."

The older brunette opened his mouth, showing the host of the show that he had swallowed the bug down.

"Good. Emily? Your turn."

The brunette woman nodded her head, looking down at the bugs in disgust as she felt her fiance's hand rub up and down her back. "Ok... ok." She took a deep breath before picking up one of the bugs. She closed her eyes tight before shoving the bug into her mouth, doing her best to chomp down fast and swallow the bug.

Joe looked to the woman who stood there, watching her body shiver in disgust. "Good?"

Emily quickly opened up her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

The host of the show smiled. "And its down!"

Aaron smiled to the young woman at his side before picking up another bug.

Spencer felt his stomach twist as he watched the older man shove another one of the locusts into his mouth.

"Three down! Emily's turn once again."

Emily let out a small breath before putting another bug in his mouth. She chewed fast before swallowing the bug, opening her mouth once again to show the host she had swallowed it.

"Times up!"

The couple cheered before Aaron picked up his fiance and spun her around. "You did great, sweetheart."

Emily let out a smile before nodding her head, letting the older man set her back onto the floor before reaching up for a kiss. "Why thank you. You did pretty damn well yourself."

Joe smiled at the pair before looking to the other team. "Spencer and JJ, you must eat more than four locusts to beat Aaron and Emily. You beat Aaron and Emily and you get to pick the order you go in the next round."

JJ nodded her head. "Let's go."

Spencer gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know..."

"You do too know!"

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing as she watched the brother and sister in front of her.

Joe gave a small nod. "Go!"

JJ took no time at all picking up one of the bugs and shoving it into her mouth.

Joe grimaced as he watched the blond jump in place as she chewed, nodding her head to him once she was done. "Show." Once she opened her mouth, he gave a nod in return. "Spencer its your turn. You have four minutes left."

The brunette teen shuddered as he stepped forward, looking down to the bugs with wide eyes. He studied the way they angrily jumped around in the box, and he fought the urge to gag as he tilted his head.

"Oh come on!"

Spencer sighed at the sound of his sister before taking one of the bugs in his hand. He looked to the creature with disgusted eyes before he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Emily's eyebrows rose as she watched the young teen in front of her. "Are you apologizing to the bug?"

Spencer immediately nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I'm going to eat it, so I felt tha-"

"Spencer come on!"

Everyone watched as Spencer put the bug in his mouth and chewed it up fast. Aaron and Emily grimaced as his cheeks puffed out as if he were to get sick, and Joe quickly shook his head. "Come on Spencer, you gotta eat it. You throw up and you're disqualified."

Spencer felt himself begin to sweat as he swallowed down the remainder of the bug.

"Show."

The boy in the blue shirt quickly opened his mouth to the host.

Joe nodded. "Ok! JJ, go!"

The blond quickly nodded her head before picking up one of the locusts, crushing its small body between her fingers before putting in her mouth.

Emily bit her lip, leaning back against her fiance and whispering to him so no one else heard. "She's like a tiny psychopath."

"Totally agreed."

"Done!"

Joe nodded when he saw JJ's mouth clear of any remains. "Come on Spencer. One minute left."

Spencer held his hand over his stomach and shook his head. "I can't."

His blond sister threw her hands into the air. "What? Come on!"

Joe shook his head. "Ok Spencer, that's alright." He turned to the brunette couple and smiled. "Emily and Aaron, you get to pick the order for your next and final challenge." He looked into the camera once more, smiling as he heard Emily and Aaron's cheers and JJ's taunts to her brother behind him. "Don't change the channel. There's much more to see, right here on Fear Factor."


End file.
